


let not light

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	let not light

Hal thinks Bruce doesn't like having the light on when they do this because he doesn't want to see him, because he's ashamed of the things they do.

It couldn't be farther from the truth. 

Bruce would love to see the look on Hal's face when he pushes inside of him, the glow on his skin after they've been fucking for what feels like hours. He'd kill to see all those tight muscles strained in the moments before Hal completely lets go and spills all over his hand, all that vulnerability softening his face. 

The problem is that if Bruce could see all of those things, then Hal would be able to see him too. The way his eyes roll back in his head at the tight heat of him, the mad, desperate look in his eyes as he fucks Hal like it's the most amazing thing he's ever done, the only thing he ever _wants_ to do. 

If Bruce allowed it, he wouldn't only be able to see Hal's vulnerabilities, Hal would be able to see his too. Hal would see everything written across his face as plain as day and Bruce --

Bruce has always preferred the dark anyway.


End file.
